Inspired by Songs
by Broken Mushroom
Summary: Oneshots based on songs given by reveiwers. Ratings will vary. Second- Sora/Kairi Sora feels closed in after his adventures and needs to get away. How will Kairi feel about this?
1. Chapter 1

I'm in love with you.

I love you and I don't care what you say, it's not like anything will ever come from it.

Sometimes I think I'm going mad because every time I look at you I have to pretend that it's okay that I'll never be able to kiss you, I'll never be able to hold your hand in mine, I'll never be the one to hold you close.

The day you came to me and told me about the amazing girl you met, my heart broke in two. I simply lit my cigarette and smiled at you, told you I was happy for you. I should have told you right then that no one was good enough for you.

I met her and she was indeed beautiful. I didn't know you had a thing for blondes. I guess it was just my hopeful mind that made me think you preferred redheads.

I look in the mirror and I know that you could never love me, my scarred face, my wild hair. It's nothing compared to her seemingly flawlessness.

Not to mention the little fact that I happen to be male.

I used to be so mad every time you tried to hook me up with a girl, but it wasn't your fault. You still don't know that girls aren't really my thing.

I'm telling you this now because you won't actually hear it, but I had to get it off my chest. It makes me so happy to see you filled with so much joy as you prepare for your wedding, but it hurts so much to know that I'll never be able to give you that happiness. I know I promised I would always be there for you, and I will. I'm just not ready to see this yet.

I'm leaving Roxas. I had to say goodbye, even if I'm standing outside your window talking to your sleeping form. I must look like some creepy stalker right now, but I can't risk you actually hearing this.

Please forgive me. I'll come back someday when I've finally moved on and accepted that you cannot love me. The note I left you isn't near as detailed as this but I still hope that you're not angry with me when I find you again.

See ya later Roxas.

I love you.

_The tall redhead didn't notice a small blonde girl standing around the corner of the house, hand clutching her heart and tears filling her eyes. _

_He walked away and drove off into the night without seeing the window he had been standing at light up and a spiky haired boy come running out of the house in only his pajamas. _

_The road was long and that night as he stood outside his hotel room smoking and staring up at the stars, wondering how his friend's big day had gone, he paid no mind to the familiar looking motorcycle that pulled in front of the lobby. _

_He tried to ignore his tears, but they didn't stop coming, even when he pulled out his guitar and started playing the goofiest songs he could think of. They all reminded him of Roxas._

_He didn't pay attention when a voice joined his own. _

_He didn't stop when he felt a hand on his shoulder. _

_He only paused in his playing when he felt a pair of warm lips on his own. _

"_You idiot," that sweet voice said once the kiss had ended, "You should have said something. Namine always new she was second choice."_

_Tears that and momentarily stopped came back full force and the confused redhead repositioned so his guitar lay at his side, and the blonde sat down, his own tears soaking the taller man's shirt._

"_I thought _you _could never love _me."

"_I've always loved you, Rox."_

"_Where are you going?"_

"_I dunno, was gonna visit some friends in Destiny Islands"_

"_Take me with you?"_

_The blonde looked up with pleading blue eyes and new tears, tears of joy started flowing from acid green ones. _

Axel bent down and placed a kiss on the pale forehead.

"_Of course, I'm never leaving you again."_

**AN: I couldn't just leave it sad. Anyway, so I've been really inspired by songs lately and decided to try something new if people like this. Try to guess what the song that inspired me is and whoever gets it right first can choose the next song and pairing! I think It'll be fun and help me alot with writing. Also I was gonna try to get a chapter of Untitled out today but I kinda ran out of time. It will be up on Monday! Please Reveiw!**


	2. Chapter 2

Everything was supposed to be easy now. They had finally finished everything, the world's were safe, the heartless and nobodies destroyed, and Sora had his princess back. The problem was that everyone expected him to just return to the normal happy-go-lucky kid he has always been.

Sora was tired of normal.

He was tired of the smiles he saw everyday, he was tired of his parents trying to tell him that as a hero he had to keep up appearances, he was tired of everyone asking about his relationship with Kairi.

It had gotten to the point that he wasn't sure if anything he felt for her was still real, or just the expectations that everyone else put on them. He needed to get out of there, and soon, before he lost his mind.

Sora took a deep breath and jumped down from the docks into the small boat. He was meeting the king to get away for a little bit and didn't want anyone to know he was going. Everyone would just want to throw a going away party anyway, or worse, try to convince him to stay.

Sora was a natural people pleaser, he hated it when other's were upset and usually had to do something to make them better. He was done with that now. He needed to be himself for once.

He was just about to push off from the dock when he heard the voice of last person he wanted to see.

"Sora!" cried the familiar feminine voice that he held so dear. He worked up his courage and turned to face the redhead.

"Hey, Kairi." He said half heartedly.

She ran up to him panting and hopped down into the boat, throwing her arms around him. He was a little taken aback by this, but he returned the embrace, not knowing when he would be back for another.

Suddenly, he was aware of wet tears on his neck and he positioned Kairi so he could look in her eyes.

They stayed like that for a moment, just staring at each other. Reading the thoughts going through the other's eyes. They held each other closer and Sora started to panic. How could he say goodbye to her?

Then she shocked him.

"I know how claustrophobic you've been feeling. I know you need to go. I want to join you so badly, but I can't. Not yet at least." She looked up into his shocked eyes and smiled slightly. "I just wanted you to know that I understand. I know I can't make you stay and I don't want to, but I'll come looking for you when I'm ready to leave as well."

Sora swallowed back his tears and buried his face in her soft hair. "This is why I love you." He whispered and she hugged him tighter. "When you're ready, you won't need to look. Our hearts are connected remember?"

She nodded and looked back up at him slowly. He wiped her tears away with his thumb and kissed her lightly, "Until then no crying okay? I can't stand the thought of you unhappy." She smiled up at him and nodded. They stood like that, wrapped in each other's arms for a few moments until it was time for Sora to go.

--

Okay so I FINALLY got this one done. This is for Nikki who was the only one who guessed the last song. She wanted Sora/Kairi, and I honestly havn't written that pair yet. What do you think?

And, the deal is still on. Whoever can guess the song I used for this first picks a pairing and a song to be used in the next one. I think this one is a little easier as I used some wordings from the song itself.


End file.
